Solving For Darkness
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: Bakura, a young, powerful warlock must come to terms and save the world from disaster. But is it really as easy as it sounds, can he do it all without hurting the one he loves most? With a crew of weirdos and an old man, doom may be near. [BakuraxRyou]


****

God the Grande: Aloha, aloha, aloooha! -waves-

It: Iya, Iya, Iya!

Gandalf: I..ya?

It: Iya! -smile-

Sauruman: -eye roll- Anyways, mmph. I shall start us out by first stating that no, we do not own Yuugioh.

God: And the idea originally came (more or less) from an RP me and the lovely miss V-chan had together! Heart, heart! So it's like this yo:

Bakura/ Ryou, other minor pairings. (Unknown as of yet. x.x;)

Shounen-ai/yaoi, don't like, don't read!

Supernatural/Comedy/Romance-ish stuff! Sound like your kinda stuff? Then what are you waiting for tiger? Grrrowl! Read on!

Gandalf: And enjoy!

-

"Oh no you don't!"

Kick, punch.

A red, disoriented body screeched as it was pummeled to the ground, crashing onto the cemetery, coughing up eerie blue liquid.

"Idigi adigam nodigot godigoing todigo thediga pidigit widigth oudigout thediga bodigodedegee!"

"Would you shut the hell up already and quit your yappin?! It's 3 am; I'm tired and hungry and I sure as hell am sick of your senseless gibberish you piece of crap!" The demon once again cried out in pain as it's claws were tore off from his gangly hand by the oncoming sword. The agitated male who wielded the weapon smirked. He was getting tired of these demonites…

The creature tried to attach itself to the jagged, silvery haired male's legs with his sharp jaws in a last, pitiful attempt to save his life. Cuts and bruises were strewn about the body from battles. Almost all of the demon's common sense was knocked out of his head by now that he'd been pounded in the skull so much. He didn't even see the sword striking down to his throat, a shrieking, disturbing laughter roaring through the January winds. The demon fell lifelessly to the ground. Finally, dead.

"Three minutes Shidaro, three whole freaking minutes! I killed the sucker a whole 55 seconds faster than usual! He was all like 'bam'! But I was all like 'Wham, bam, whoosh!'" The hyper male shrieked as he showed off the fighting of the earlier event in a short one man show. He grinned manically, eyeing his master. "Isn't that amazing?!"

The old man sighed, head shaking, aged hairs flailing about. "Bakura, the demon was already limping when we came across him, not to mention he was suffering from dementia. I'd hardly call that something to sing aloud about," he said nonchalantly, sparkling crystal eyes looking upon the handsome young male next to him fondly. The other pouted, eyes creasing, and arms folding in a sort of disappointment.

"Shidaro, that's no fair! Do you have to contradict everything I do?! Damn, when are you finally gonna realize I'm just as good as you!" Bakura shouted, fists curling in annoyance. The older male laughed heartily, giving his sharply dressed acquaintance next to him a pat on the head.

"With time my boy, with time. Don't be so impatient, Bakura. Impatience is one aspect that will never get you any closer to achieving your goal." Chocolate eyes rolled in irritation. More 'patience is a virtue' crap. Man, he had been training for years; shouldn't he at least have some respect for once?!?

"It was still faster, you know. Plus, it's better than your last kill. Six minutes, and you think I'm bad…"

"Bakura, that hardly counts. I'm 1,971 years old, I'm getting closer to the grave every single minute. You on the other hand have years to go. Not to mention he was one of the demonite kings, and as you shall recall, he was about eight feet tall and very burly. The demon you just killed was sticks compared to the demon I defeated. You know, if you're trying to convince me with bringing up timely demon killings, that was possibly one of the worst," the aged, thin male reminded gently, smiling.

Bakura huffed. He should've known to pick his battles better… "Yeah, whatever. You're just mad because I did good for once," he muttered incoherently, lower lip extending as he continued to scowl. A sigh escaped wind scarred lips, and Shidaro rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Some things Bakura would just never learn…

"Anywho, I'm growing a bit hungry, and getting tired of standing here in a cemetery. Shall we go out to celebrate?" Bakura's eyes widened. Oh yes… Food. His stomach growled and a familiar grin crossed his thin lips. Food, celebrating… Only one restaurant came to mind, a restaurant fully worth celebrating at.

"Yes, I am really, really hungry," he purred, eyes clouding with visions of a frilly white apron and creamy, delicate flesh.

Shidaro smiled knowingly, shoving a hand in his tattered gray robe. "Good then. To the Crescent Diner we go then, no?"

Mmph, that sweet smile and shapely backside… Fooood…

"Hey, wh-what?!?" Bakura yelped as his arm was grabbed forcefully and soon he realized he was being dragged away from the cemetery. "Shidaro, what about the body?!?"

"Mm, let it rot. The worms can eat it, if they even dare try and salvage such dank, disgusting corpses." Bakura smirked and nodded, taking his arm back and regaining himself, hands sliding into black trench coat pockets as he padded in the wet, grassy land.

"…You know, I could've beat him faster." Eye roll.

"Bakura, it isn't a video game. Stop talking such nonsense or the celebration will turn into a castration." Bakura eyed the calm old man in shock and shook his spiky head of hair about.

"N-no, that's all right. It's cool as long as I get to see m'lovely."

-

A spunky young boy giggled jubilantly as a regular to the family diner cracked a humorous story, causing the sweet voice to ring with a joyful sound, echoing through the quiet restaurant.

"Is that so Mr. Mitsoui? Well then, like I've told you before, you really should keep your hands to yourself!" The polite, milky haired boy chimed, a smile on his youthful, ivory face.

The man chuckled, waving a hand, "Ryou-chan, once you get my age, you'll understand too! Why are you still here this late anyway? Doesn't a sweet little thing like yourself have a better place to be, like with friends or something?" The old man questioned, eyeing the young boy with interest as a slight blush spread across Ryou's cheeks.

"Uhm, well… I like working here at the diner late, honest! I meet such eccentric people, and I get paid for it! It beats sitting at home watching TV alone, I think!" The male raised a silvery eyebrow.

"Hm, I've seen you here about every single weekend. Don't you have a special girl or something?" the man asked with a hint of amusement, chuckling at the blush on the young teen's face.

"N-no, it's just… since I'm always working I have no time for dating and well, I guess I just haven't thought a lot about it," he said softly, sounding unsure of himself. The truth was, he actually DID have someone in mind, but… There was no way in the world he could just come out and tell that person. Ryou was a shy, reserved boy, and asking for a date wasn't really his style, so he remained single.

"Oh Ryou, please… Your parents already told me about that one fellow," the male said with a grin. Ryou's jade eyes widened in confusion.

"What fellow?" His parents didn't know he liked him, there was no way they'd found out! If they did though… Butterflies rose in his stomach. They'd tell everyone, especially his mother who would find it just adorable.

"The young lad who comes in here a few times a week, isn't it? One of my little girls, Noriko, thinks he's just a handsome devil! Real polite too, I 'member that!" Mr. Mitsoui stroked his chin in thought. Ryou's face darkened, a fierce blush etching on his pale cheeks once more. He couldn't believe his mom told Mr. Mitsoui that!

"Well, uhm… Bakura is a very nice male b-but…" Ryou laughed nervously, "I, I wouldn't say O, I fancied him or anything like that. I mean, I just, well…" The old man rang with laughter, clutching his breast, shaking a hat covered head.

"Oh, I remember denying crushes like cancer when I was your age. Oh Ryou, you're such a sweet little thing. You're in love aren't you?" Ryou opened his mouth to protest when the door gave a jingle, and in walked two men, one clad in all black clothing, and the other in peculiar gray robes.

"Good evening sirs, and welcome to the Royal Crescent! Is it just you two lookers tonight, huh?" A middle aged brunette joked as two regulars walked into the homey diner, giving them a big grin.

"Yes, just us tonight Azure, as always," the elderly one said, shaking a little. It had been close to freezing outside in the Winter weather, and he couldn't help but shiver, though he was growing warmer by the second.

"Eheh, cold out tonight. Almost freeing, no? So what are you two gentlemen doing out so late? Don't ya'll got girls to go home to?" She asked as she grabbed two menus from a rack. "Follow me this way boys."

The younger snorted, "The last time Grandpa here had a date was well over the time I was even conceived." The woman gave a laugh, shaking her head.

"Bakura-sama, you don't change, do you? Always picking on your poor old Grandpa! Heck, if I was a bit older, I'd take a piece of that pie!" She mused, laughing as she gave the smiling old male a wink.

"Yes, Bakura is quite immature for his age. But as with some children, it grows out over time." Bakura glared.

"Whatever bastard," he mumbled in coherently as the two were sat down at a booth, thanking the waitress as they were handed menus.

"Mkay, well, what ca I start you two off with to drink, huh?"

"Mm, black coffee for me, and, Bakura?" Shidaro eyes the male quizzically as he sat on his knees, gazing over the back of the bench, seeming to be looking for something or someone. Shidaro smiled knowingly and eyed the waitress once again, folding his hands together on the table. "A coke will work."

Azure wrote it down on her pink stationary and nodded, pony tail bobbing up and down. "Okay, be back in a minute!" She twirled around and her heels clicked on the carpet as she treaded away, a big grin crossing her lips as she headed over to a younger waiter, who looked anxious.

"Ryou-chan! Get your cute little butt to the kitchen and get those gents over there a coffee and a coke!" She exclaimed, tapping her slightly worn heel.

"B-but, A-Azure! That's Bakura! Uhm, what if I look stupid? Is there anything on my face' do I look okay?!?" Ryou shrieked, biting his nails nervously, peering over to the table with the two chatting men. The woman giggled patting the teenager's back.

"Why are you so nervous? He always comes in! And you look adorable Ryou-chan! Come on, don't keep them waiting! I'm sure your lover boy is dying to see you!"

"But Azure, what about the other tables!"

Azure rolled her eyes, "Ryou, there's only two other tables. I think yours truly cans handle that. Now go take their order! Bakura was looking for you Ryou, it's so sweet!" Ryou scanned the woman's face in wonder.

"W-was he really?" She huffed and slapped him lightly on the behind, pushing him towards the kitchen.

"Yes, now do as your manager tells you and go get that soda!"

"Yeah, okay, okay! I'm going!" He scurried away towards the swinging door, head twirling back to mouth a 'thank you' to the woman who smiled and shook it off, heading back to do her own work. Besides, Azure couldn't have been happier to help. Bakura seemed like a nice fellow and the two had been flirting for eternity. Plus, she was ready to see you get something he very much deserved, someone special in his life. Ryou had never been one with tons of friends having been so shy and she just couldn't help but notice that in the last couple of years, he was a bit lonely, and now that he was eighteen and almost off to college, she wanted him to have someone other than the diner people in his life. He needed to live a little, and she just knew Bakura would make Ryou so happy.

She tucked some stray brown locks behind her ear and sighed; putting on a smile, ready to take another order as she had done for years.

-

Ryou twirled on his bang skittishly as he waited for the Coke machine to fill the cup, exhaling deeply as it finished, grabbing the glass and walking over to the flavorings, grabbing the strawberry kind, drizzling it in the drink. Bakura always had a thing for strawberry flavored cola, and Ryou always felt he had to give the man just what he wanted, anything to make him smile. He stirred the drink up and grabbed a straw in Bakura's favorite color, blue, and stuck it in the drink, smiling. He was so nervous, yet excited to see Bakura aging. It had been a few days, and he hated to admit it, but he missed him sort of. He had such a big crush on the male and he hated to admit it!

He scurried to the coffee pot and poured a fresh cup of coffee, sticking the cup on a tray, and headed out in a rush to the table, gulping.

Ryou set the drinks down in front of the laughing men, smiling brightly. "A coffee for you, and a strawberry cola for you sir, no?" he chimed sweetly, making Bakura's ears ring.

Crimson eyes widened as they gazed upon a pretty face with haunting green eyes and snowy skin, a confident smirk playing on his lips. _Ryou…_ "Ryou! I hoped I'd see you tonight! You're the only one who'll make me my special drink!" Bakura exclaimed, taking a sip from the drink. Ryou giggled and nodded.

"Your welcome Bakura! I just wanted to make sure I kept my favorite customer happy after all! What about you Shidaro, is the coffee alright?" Shidaro chuckled and nodded, beaming at the boy, wrinkled eyes gleaming with suspicion.

"Yes, wonderful as always my boy. Is that Mr. Mitsoui over there? Bakura, would you mind if I went over there for a few minutes? Here was a question I needed to ask him about tomorrow's bridge match!" Bakura shook his head, eyes never leaving Ryou.

"It's fine, yeah, do what you need to," he said nonchalantly, waving the male off, smiling at Ryou.

"Oh, okay then! I'll take your coffee over there for you!" Ryou chimed, reaching down to pick the cup up.

"No, no my boy, I've got it. You just worry about Bakura, I'm not much hungry anyways!" Ryou smiled softly.

"If you're sure," he said, watching as Shidaro rose from the table, grabbing his cup.

"Yep! Sure!" Ryou's attention turned back to Bakura as the wrinkled male scurried away, humming as he walked.

"So, anyway Bakura, what can I get you?" he asked politely, pulling out a black ink pen and green stationary.

"Mm, the ham and cheese omelet I guess. Don't forget the Tabasco sauce either! That stuff is so good!" Ryou smiled, writing it down in his neat handwriting.

"And your eggs? Sunny side up, right?" Bakura rested his head in his palm, nodding.

"Yeah, you know me so well Ryou, I barely even have to tell you my orders anymore," he mused, smirking slightly.

"Well, you do come here enough for me to know!" Ryou chimed, eyeing the man with adoration. Bakura gave an amused chuckle, sighing slightly.

"So, I'm your favorite customer, eh?" Ryou blushed slightly, nodding.

"Well, yeah! You, you're always so nice to me, and you always cheer me up on bad days and bring me ice cream when it's hot!" Bakura eyed the boy curiously. He'd cheered Ryou up before? It was strange to think of Ryou being sad, because every time he'd seen Ryou, there was always a soft, delicate smile on his face. Ryou's smiles always made him feel better about everything. The one quick gesture blew Bakura's mind away, and he could never get enough. Ryou was so adorable and sugary sweet… Who didn't love that smile?

"Well, anyone for the person who makes me special sodas I suppose." Ryou giggled and nodded.

"Well, I'll go place your order okay Bakura?" Ryou watched Bakura longingly, sooty eyelashes drooping on tired eyelids as he peered down to the table. Truth be told, he really didn't want to go back to work. He wanted to sit down with Bakura and talk like they did sometimes, but he was too shy to just take the initiative and ask to sit with him.

"What? Ryou, you're leaving me already!? Awe, don't you have a break soon or something? Come on, no one's even here and I haven't gotten to spend time with you since last week!" Bakura whined, giving the boy a pleading look, pouting the slightest bit.

"Uhm, well.." Ryou turned his head to peer around the restaurant, already knowing fully well the place was empty since it was so early. He could barely resist the cute look Bakura had on his face anyways. There was no way he could say 'no' to that, so he smiled and nodded wildly.

"Well, okay! I guess I could give up a little time for you! But first, I'll go place your order and get a soda for myself! Be right back!" Bakura grinned and nodded, hand lifting to take hold of Ryou's, making the young boy's heart skip a beat.

"Mm, fine, but hurry back," he purred, rubbing his thumb over Ryou's hand, smirking. Ryou's arm hairs stuck out on end at the contact. Ryou wasn't used to any friendly contact like that, having never dated before, or been anywhere close to it.

"Yeah, o-okay…" Bakura watched with half-laden eyes as Ryou treaded away, high creamy ponytail swishing as he walked. He couldn't help his eyes from trailing down to stare at Ryou's curvy backside. For such a frail, tiny boy, he had a really nice ass…

A dazed smile rested on his lips as he stared at the boy idly, watching him hand the cook the order and fill up a cup of soda, unable to keep the thought of how cute Ryou looked bustling around from his mind.

"It isn't very polite to stare you know?" Bakura gasped, scared away form his Ryou-filled thoughts, eyes filling with the sight of a wise, unusually charming old male with long, frizzy gray hair hanging past his shoulders.

"Shidaro, damn it!" he shrieked, smacking himself in the head. "I wasn't even staring you pervert! Mind your own business, wouldja?!" Bakura screeched, a hand clutching his throbbing chest. He hated being surprised… Shidaro just smiled watching his young trainee with cautious, gleaming crystal eyes.

"I am very sorry, Bakura-kun, but you have realized, it's just one more sign you aren't ready." Bakura rolled his eyes. "I could've sensed you a ways a way, but you didn't even sense my energy when I was a foot away!"

"Shidaro, I am too ready! You lived 200 years, of course you can sense people by you, I'm not even close to a century!" Bakura seethed, pounding his fist on the table.

"Back! …Oh, hello again Shidaro-sama!" Bakura and Shidaro gave each other a cautious glance then turned to Ryou, grinning brightly.

"Evening Ryou-chan, I expect you're having a good wok shift, eh?" Ryou nodded.

"Yes of course!" he chimed softly, a little disheartened Shidaro had returned. "Well I suppose since Shidaro's back, you no longer need my company Bakura?" Bakura laughed and grabbed Ryou's hand, forcing him in to the bench beside him, wrapping his arm around the boy's waist, making Ryou blush.

"O-oh okay, if you're sure…"

"Ryou-chan, don't try and pull that stuff! Of course I want you here! You're way more important to me than Shidaro!" Bakura cooed, hugging him lightly, nuzzling into Ryou's neck, eyes dazing in comfort. There wa s something amazing about being able to hold Ryou. He rarely got the chance to really hug Ryou because every time he did, he didn't want to let go.

Ryou smiled the slightest bit, eyes closing, going hazy. His arms unconsciously wrapped around Bakura's waist, loosing his sense as he melted into the male's arms, sighing in pure bliss.

""Gee Bakura, you think you'd give your old grandfather some credit. It's just like you to put cute teenagers before family," Shidaro muttered, smiling to himself as he stole a drink of Bakura's soda, cringing. Ew, strawberry flavored cola…

"Uhm, what?" Ryou lifted his head to gaze curiously between the two, arms slumping back to his sides. What was that supposed to mean? Did… Was it a sign that Bakura was actually into him? Ryou had flirted endlessly but still, after months, Bakura was nothing but sweet and oblivious, seeming to Ryou as if he barely even noticed the boy as more than just a friend. Ryou was getting so tired of waiting to hear Bakura just drop the question. He wanted to go out on a real date with him so bad, but nothing had ever worked, no matter how nice and giggly Ryou seemed to be, Bakura just wouldn't notice…

Bakura laughed at Shidaro's words nervously, eyeing Ryou admiringly. "Nothing sweetheart! Don't listen to him, he's so old he's delusional!" Ryou gasped and smacked Bakura's shoulder playfully.

"Bakura, don't say such rude things about your grandfather!" he cried, glaring softly at Bakura.

"Yeah, listen to Ryou! He's smarter than you and has respect for us seniors!"

Bakura snorted, "Keep talking old man. It doesn't matter what you day, you're going to die soon anyway."

"Yeah, thank heavens, then I won't have to listen to you anymore!"

"Ba-Bakura?" Bakura blinked, eyes turning soft as he heard Ryou's timid voice, turning to the soft-spoken boy next to him.

"Yes Ryou?"

"Do you always talk that that to your grandfather?" Bakura rolled his eyes, taking Ryou's hand in his own.

"Yeah, don't worry about it okay?" Bakura smiled, hand lifting to run his fingers through Ryou's silky ponytail, marveling at the feeling, like pure satin between his fingers. "One of these days, I do want to see you with that hair down. I bet you look really pretty like that," Bakura lulled, smirking slightly at Ryou's blush.

"Yeah, o-one day I'll take it down for you. You, you're always by when I'm working, so… Maybe one day you'll see me when I'm not." Bakura smiled fondly at him and leant over to sip his drink. Yeah, hopefully one day he'd get to do more than just see Ryou's hair down, and hopefully one day soon.

"Yeah, yeah we will. So how was school this week anyways, Ryou-chan?"

-

Shidaro closed his eyes and leant against the bench meditating, drowning out the sound of the constant giggles and purrs coming from across the table. He didn't understand why it was taking so long for Bakura to just ask Ryou for dinner, so he wouldn't have to come and sit at the diner for six hours three times a week. He was always so tired on the weekends, thanks to Bakura's endless flirting. He was ready to just quit coming with… Of course, he did know why Bakura was taking so long in getting the question out. After all, would a sweet seventeen-year-old boy really want to date a man who was in his mid fifties, who wasn't even a human? There was always the chance Ryou would try and stay away from Bakura if he ever found out what Bakura's real identity was, and that he'd never even considered stepping a foot in a college. Bakura had never been very trusting of humans, which was why he'd made up his fake identity in the first place but even Shidaro couldn't help but notice Ryou was different. The boy seemed to be genuine, and he was sure Ryou would accept Bakura, even if Bakura didn't. Shidaro was sure Bakura's instincts were way off when it came to Ryou… Ryou would love Bakura no matter what and anyone could plainly see it in those honest, gentle green eyes.

It was nearing 4:30 and Ryou had taken an over-extended break. Shidaro yawned tiredly, sleepy eyes gazing between the two boys, who just kept laughing and flirting continuously.

"No, it was more a 'blergeh' sound!" Soft, tired giggles.

"It was not Kura-chan, it was not!"

"…Kura-chan?" A silvery eyebrow raised with interest. "Since when did I get a pet name?" A dusty pink spread across Ryou's cheeks as the teen averted the intense gaze of Bakura.

"We-well why? Do you not like it or something?" Ryou asked in a serious, worried tone, nervousness creeping up his spine. He hadn't meant to call Bakura that! It was just a name he'd thought up for the male in his head that was never, ever, never in a million years supposed to be let out!

Bakura laughed it off and stirred around the remainder of what was in the glass, only ice left from the soda. "No, nothing like that. I think it's cute," he answered with a sleepy smile. Ryou couldn't help but beam too. Anytime Bakura smiled, it was infectious.

"Excuse me boys, but I have to use the restroom," Shidaro said cheerfully.

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you," Bakura said thoughtlessly, arm wrapping around Ryou's shoulders as Shidaro walked away, resting his head on the boy's shoulder, snickering. Ryou shuttered slightly, taking in a deep breath, trying to get comfortable with the closeness of his crush, resting his own head against Bakura's. He raised an eyebrow at the snickering, nuzzling against him.

"What is so funny?" Ryou questioned, oblivious to why Bakura snickered.

"Mm, dunno. Just tired. Aren't you tired Ryou, or do you ever sleep?"

"Well, yeah but... talking here with you is more fun than going home," Ryou answered tiredly, closing his eyes. Bakura smiled a bit, inhaling Ryou's scent deeply, wishing he could just pick the teen up and take him home so he could snuggle up next to him and sleep n peace.

"You are so tired Ryou-chan, I know you are…"

Ryou giggled, "So are you."

"Heh, yeah, so? Being here with you is more fun than going home too! Besides, I still haven't done what I've been meaning to! Ryou, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for quite some time," Bakura said, nestling against Ryou.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, something important." Ryou raised his head from Bakura's to be able to see the male's face.

"What is it?" Bakura raised his head too, smirking.

"Well, I was wondering if, you know.." Ryou's eyes widened, "What?"

"If you wanted to go o-"

"Bakura!" Shidaro ran back to he table, yelling out Bakura's name, a serious look on his face as he eyed the male. "We have to go!"

"Wha- why?!?" Bakura peered to the wizard and nodded at the formidable look in the man's eyes.

"Yeah okay ,just one more second!"

"Bakura, what's wrong!" Ryou exclaimed, gazing between the two of us worriedly. I smile reassuringly and pet his head.

"Nothing sweetheart, don't you worry, kay? Anyways, like I was going to say! Ryou w-"

"NOW BAKURA, NOW!" Bakura huffed and slid on his trench coat, suddenly feeling grumpy. He had been so close! Bakura gazed at Ryou forlornly, shaking his head, putting on a smile. "I have to go now. I'll come by another, time, okay?" Ryou smiled artificially and nodded, scooting out of the bench to let Bakura out, sighing.

"I just... erg."

"Bakura, come on!" Bakura shook his head and drew out his wallet, sliding out enough money to pay for dinner and a handsomely large tip for his Ryou. "Here go. This should cover it, okay? Goodnight Ryou-chan."

"G-goodnight Bakura-sama. Be careful, okay?" Ryou smiled softly and waved at him as he dashed out of the restaurant with the older male ahead, whirling his head around to blow a kiss at Ryou. Ryou hugged himself and watched until he was out of site. "Yes, I'd love to go out with you Bakura-sama, pick me up at 9?" Ryou mumbled, biting his lip and whacking stray hairs behind his ear once more.

Platform shoes clonked on the hard, carpeted floor, making the young waiter sigh as he started cleaning off the table.

"Oh Ryou sweetie! Did he finally ask you?!?" A brief, pitiful shake of the head informed the waitress that no, Ryou was not asked out. She scowled, annoyed suddenly. How could that, that pathetic excuse for a guy come in here every night and flirt with Ryou like crazy? How could he lure some sweet innocent boy into his trap, and then just never ask him on a date?!?

She wrapped an arm around the disappointed teen's back, giving him a side hug. "Don't worry, I'm sure next time he'll definitely ask you!" Ryou rolled his eyes, wincing them tightly, sniffing.

"No, no he won't Azure! He's never going to! I don't even think he likes me! Everything it's just-" He threw a hand over his face, covering his watery eyes, trying to wipe away the tears before Noriko could see. "It's not going to happen."

Azure gasped, drawing the boy into a tight hug, nestling into his hair. "Honey, don't cry! He probably got too nervous or something!" Ryou snorted and shook his head.

"'Zure, it's… this is the way it's meant to be. He doesn't want me and I'm just going to have to live with it."

-

"I can't believe you made me leave in the middle of that!" Bakura shouted, hand gripping his arm rest tightly.

Shidaro sighed, sincere blue eyes gazing at his young apprentice. "It wa san emergency Bakura, we had to!"

"I know but… but still! Erg, you could've let me have 10 seconds!" he huffed, "I was four words away from being able to go out with him, how could you do that to me! You know it's my life's dream!" Bakura slouched back in his seat, scowling. He couldn't believe his luck! It took so much time just to begin to ask him on that date, and he couldn't even finish his sentence, all because of some creepy wizard! He'd been so nervous… What if Ryou was actually going to say 'no' on the first place though? Would he just laugh the next time Bakura tried to ask?

"Bakura, I know you really like Ryou but," his eyes met Bakura's. "This was a code green emergency, and you and I both know that's a tad more serious than you getting a kiss on the cheek." Bakura glared.

"Yeah well, you could've at least given me a little more time," Bakura muttered, peering out the foggy widow, still outraged.

"Bakura, Ryou-chan returns your love, and he'll say 'yes' just like he would have if you could've asked him tonight. It doesn't really matter . You're going to get your date and solve the case. It's just a matter of multitasking," Shidaro said cheerfully, offering a smile.

"Yeah, whatever. But if he doesn't say yes, I will obliterate you. Now, about the case…"

-

****

Gandalf: …Oh the suspense!

Greebo: -coughs up an eyeball-

Rest: …EW.

Greebo: -big smile- Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

It: -gags- Yeah, h-hope so too! -throws up-

Gandalf: -sweat drop- Anyways! Hurry for the lovely Mr. C for he is working again! Mmph, and hurray to the fact that we got a new story up though we have old ones we probably should have worked on! 3!

God: Either way, hope you liked! …Review?

Greebo: Puh-lease?

Gandalf: Review and I'll… I'll give you a whole carton of SPAM!

It: …don't say that or they really won't review! -cries-

God: …Yeah! Hope you all have scandalous days and get to listen to lots of Spin Doctors and Buck-Tick!

Gandalf: -nod nod- See you next time!

Greebo: -blows kisses- Bye-ya!


End file.
